


Caught

by Melanie_Athene



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-11
Updated: 2011-11-11
Packaged: 2017-10-25 23:01:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/275810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melanie_Athene/pseuds/Melanie_Athene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not polite to stare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Drabble123's Law and Order table. Prompt#20 - "Writer's Choice"

He's doing it again, that mock casual slouch against the doorframe, the one that juts his hips forward and never fails to catch my eye. He's laughing at some lame joke Murph just told, and his eyes sparkle with delight. It's so easy to imagine that mirth turning into passion, his head thrown back in ecstasy as I run my tongue across his nipples and follow a dark line of hair lower, ever lower. I can see his green eyes widening, losing focus...

And that is when he turns and looks at me.

And I am well and truly caught.


End file.
